no going back
by fire star 93
Summary: takes place during the Avengers movie


"I think I found a solution!" a girl with long blue, purple and pink hair and glacial eyes called as she ran into a conference room on the SHIELD helicarrier. She was wearing a denim trench-coat over jeans and a black t-shirt.

"Ash? What are you doing here?" Steve asked.

"Fury called me." Ash shrugged. "Y'know, fight magic with magic."

"I don't want you involved in this, especially in your condition." Steve said.

"Cut the crap, Steve! You know, better than anyone, that I can handle myself. So, for once in the two years we've known each other, stop being a prat and let me help!" she ranted.

"Prat?" Steve questioned. "Really?"

"Yup. A big, over-protective prat." she smirked. "But, you're my big, over-protective prat."

"Before you start making out," Fury said, "Let's get back on topic."

"Sorry." Steve and Ash muttered.

"The Patronus Charm." she said.

"Excuse me?" Fury raised an eyebrow.

"The Patronus Charm." she repeated. "This ancient and mysterious charm conjures a magical guardian, a projection of all your most positive feelings. The Patronus Charm is difficult, and many witches and wizards are unable to produce a full, corporeal Patronus, a guardian which generally takes the shape of the animal with whom they share the deepest affinity. You may suspect, but you will never truly know what form your Patronus will take until you succeed in conjuring it. It's the purest form of magic

"You think that'll help Clint?" Natasha asked.

"I do." Ash replied.

"Can you show us?" Tony asked.

Just then the helicarrier shook and an explosion was heard.

Bruce, Natasha and Ash fell through the floor. While Bruce and Natasha landed on their stomachs, Ash landed gracefully on her feet.

Ash looked over and saw Natasha's leg pinned under some debris. "Wingardium Leviosa." The debris floated off Natasha's leg.

"Thanks." Natasha said.

"No problem," Ash shrugged, "I'm gonna go find Clint."

When Ash caught Clint, he was on his way to Loki's cell.

"Petrificus Totalus." Clint's body stiffened and he fell over. "Expecto Patronum." A large silver tiger ran through him. "Wingardium Leviosa." Ash levitated Clint's body to a bed in the med. bay. She saw his eyes go back to normal. "Finite." She ended the paralysis curse.

"A-Ash?" Clint stammered.

"Who else do you know with a tiger patronus." Ash asked.

"You must be getting tired of saving my ass." Clint stated.

Ash shook her head and sighed, "I'll never get tired if helping you, Hawkeye. You're my little cousin."

"I'm 5 years older than you!" Clint argued.

"And a foot shorter." Natasha said from the doorway.

"Gee, is today 'Gang Up On Hawkeye' day?" Clint muttered.

"I gotta go." Ash said, running out of the room.

Ash ran into the room where Loki was being held. She arrived just as Loki was about to stab Coulson in the back.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" Ash shouted. Loki's staff was ripped out of his hands and flew into Ash's.

Loki turned to face her.

"Didn't your mummy ever teach you not to play with sharp objects?" Ash teased.

"Leave my mother out of this." Loki snarled.

"I seem to have struck a nerve." she smirked and tossed him his staff. "Later Frosty.

An outraged cry was heard as Ash joined Steve, Clint and Natasha. "Someone's mad!"

"What did you do, Ash?" Steve asked.

"Something stupid, most likely." Clint stated.

"You guys aren't authorized to be in here." an agent said.

"Son, just don't." Steve warned.

"Ma'am." he addressed Ash.

"Agent." Ash nodded back, boarding a jet with Steve, Clint and Natasha.

"What was that about?" Steve asked.

"Ash is a well respected and feared legend throughout SHIELD; She's a ghost in the system." Clint said as the jet took off.

"Until today no one, except a handful of people, knew I existed." Ash added.

"Let me guess, Loki changed that." Natasha guessed.

Ash sighed and nodded.

When they touched down, the four exited the jet.

After the battle, Ash fell to the ground wheezing in pain.

"What's wrong Ash?" Steve asked.

"Contraction… bad." she wheezed.

"You mean to tell me, you fought Reindeer Games and the Chitari pregnant!?" Tony asked.

"Unless you want to know why I'm a feared legend throughout SHIELD, get me back to helicarrier." Ash threatened.

"Trust me, it's easier to do as she says." Clint said.

"Not to mention, safer." Ash chuckled darkly.

Ten hours later, all the Avengers were waiting on the helicarrier

"Don't worry Cap. Ash is a fighter, she'll be fine." Clint said, trying to calm the pacing Captain.

"Captain Rogers?" Director Fury asked.

Steve looked up.

"Ms. Potter would like you to meet your daughter. Agent Barton, your cousin is also requesting your presence." Fury said.

"Did she say why?' Clint asked.

Fury shook his head.

Steve and Clint walked into the med. bay room where Ash was.

She was holding a baby girl with blond hair and molten silver eyes. She was also talking and laughing with a woman with long brown hair and green eyes.

"Tell him I'll be there." Ash said.

Steve cleared his throat.

"I take it this is the father.?"

"How'd you guess?" Ash asked.

"He seems your type." the woman shrugged. "Strong, muscular, blond,"

"Sara. Ash warned.

"-the 'Captain America' type." Sara finished.

Clint started laughing,

"NOT. A. WORD. Got it?" Ash growled. "Sara Diggory meet my boyfriend Steve Rogers and my cousin Clint Barton."

"What are you going to call her?" Clint asked.

"Victoria Dawn Rogers." Ash said. "A reminder of our triumph today."

"I think it's perfect." Steve smiled.

Sara raised an eyebrow, "Do I even want to know?"

"Just your typical alien invasion." Ash shrugged.

"You say that like it's a normal occurrence." Sara said. "I better go. I'll see you at Cedric's party."


End file.
